


Week 11

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Reader, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Sam In Panties, Smut, Submissive Sam, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: “Shut up, that was one time”+“Imagine randomly wrapping Sam in a fuzzy blanket whenever he looks stressed out”





	Week 11

You pick up the blanket on a whim when you duck into a Kohl’s after a hunt to grab new flannels. The wendigo you helped the boys take down shredded your favorite one. To console yourself, you grab the softest blanket you can find. The label says the cream blanket with pastel owls on it is “microfiber plush.” You’re not sure what they mean when they say microfiber, but it’s definitely softer than any just labelled “plush.”

The blanket lives in the backseat of the Impala, occasionally venturing into your bedroom after a particularly rough hunt or a wash.

You’re taking it back to the Impala one night when you pass Sam in the library. Your boyfriend is hunched in a chair, stacks of old books and files covering the surface of the table. There are bags under his eyes and a certain tension in his body. You know for a fact that he hasn’t been sleeping much, coming to bed late and getting up early. Poor man is working himself into the ground trying to find a way to beat the Darkness.

You glance down at the folded blanket in your hands. Then, before you can have second thoughts, you shake it out and drape it over Sam’s shoulders.

Sam mindlessly pulls the blanket tighter around himself. You take note of the way his fingers grip the soft fabric before letting it go and smoothing it over his arm. His head tilts, cheek rubbing against it for a moment before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Y/N?” he says, twisting to look up at you. “What are you doing?”

You shrug. “You looked stressed. I figured a blanket couldn’t hurt.”

He smiles and reaches out to curl his fingers around yours. “You’re a sweetheart.”

“I try.”

From then on, whenever Sam looks stressed- which is often- you pull out the blanket. Dean starts to make a smart ass comment the first time he sees it, but you tell him off sharply while keeping Sam from pushing the blanket away. Dean keeps his mouth shut after that.

You’ve always been vaguely aware of how tactile Sam is. His pajamas are all baby blanket soft. He could spend hours playing with your hair or running his hands over your skin. The cuffs you let him pick out last time you were in a sex shop are lined with a silky fabric that has to feel amazing around his wrists. So you’re not too surprised when when he brings up the original blanket losing its softness.

The next time you’re in a town with a Kohl’s, you buy several more blankets. Two go in the Impala, one goes on your bed, and the extras are on a shelf in your closet. Having them on hand makes life easier. You offered to buy some of the animal print patterned blankets, but Sam insisted on the pastel flowers and owls. You don’t question it.

After a few months of this system, Sam begins actively seeking out the blankets on his own. Somedays he’ll even carry one around the bunker. The first time he did this, you made sure to give Dean a stern look that made him look properly chastened and grumble “Shut up, that was one time” under his breath.

You begin paying closer attention, taking note of the things Sam enjoys most. The list starts short- microfiber plush blankets, soft pajama shirts, your hair and skin, pastel colors- but it quickly grows to include things like your faux silk pajamas, lace, the smooth leather of the Impala’s seats, and jeans that have been worn soft.

Sam adds a new item to your list one night after a dinner date.

“Y/N?” he says as the two of you walk hand-in-hand to the car.

“Yes?”

“Tonight, there's… there’s something I want to try. But I want it to be a surprise. Is that okay?”

You assure him that it is and spend the whole drive back to the bunker wondering what it could be. A new toy, maybe? A new position? It’s been several days since you let Sam come and you know he’s going to be on edge, so hopefully whatever he has planned won’t disrupt what you have planned.

Sam kisses you softly in the doorway of your shared bedroom and murmurs “Wait here” before closing the door. You wait as patiently as possible, trying to distract yourself from thoughts of what Sam could be doing with a game on your phone.

Finally, Sam calls a soft “Come in” through the door. You push it open, quickly closing and locking it without looking around the room. When you do turn, what you see is not what you expected.

Sam is standing at the foot of the bed. A soft blush colors his face. His hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides to keep from covering the lacy panties he’s wearing, their pale pink color a lovely contrast to his tan skin.

“Fuck,” you breathe, eyes running over the tall figure before you. “Sam.”

“I can go change, if you don’t-”

“Don’t you dare. Sam, you are… fuck.” You cross the room quickly to stretch up on your toes and kiss him fiercely. “Fucking gorgeous,” you growl against his lips, your hands slipping over his waist to grip his ass. “Turn around, I need to see this.”

He obeys, bending easily when you push on his upper back. He braces himself on the mattress with his elbows, shifting his feet apart.

“Sam,” you moan, rubbing your hands over his perfect ass. “Your ass should be illegal.”

Before he can respond, you tug him upright, turn him around, and push him down on the bed. His topples back with a soft “oof.”

“Scoot up, sweetheart, and put your hands above your head.”

Sam scrambles further up the mattress as you pull the toy box out from under the bed. From it you take the newest set of cuffs. You fasten them around his wrists, looping the chain around one of the slats in the headboard. He tugs a little, testing the strength of them, before settling down.

“Love you like this,” you tell him, straightening.

You begin peeling your clothes off, very aware of Sam watching and the twitch of his pantie-covered cock. You smirk and, now fully naked, climb onto the bed to straddle Sam’s thighs.

“Did you clean yourself well for me?” you ask, tracing the length of his cock through the lacy fabric.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

You hook one finger into the waistband of the panties and pull them down until Sam’s cock springs free. You wrap your other hand around it, holding it still so you can lick a long stripe from base to tip before wrapping your lips around the head and sucking.

You settle into a nice rhythm, bobbing your head. Your tongue rubs against his slit and glans, and your hand strokes what you can’t fit in your mouth. Sam writhes under you, trying not to buck into your mouth. When you can tell he’s getting close, you pull off. He makes a frustrated noise, hips thrusting into empty air.

“You know the rules, baby boy,” you remind him with a stern look. “Don’t test my patience.”

“‘M sorry, ma’am.”

“Tell me when you’re close. What’s your color?”

“Green.”

You release his cock and gently tug the panties back up to cover it. He’s so hard now that the head pokes out the top, trapped by the waistband. He whines, but doesn’t safeword, so you slide your hands over his stomach. The muscles flex beneath your palms. His pectorals flutter a little, and then he jerks with a soft gasp as you pinch his nipples.

“Like that?”

“Uh-huh,” he replies, nodding frantically.

You grin and gently pull at the hardening buds. Sam whimpers and arches into your touch. You lean down and flick the tip of each with your tongue before carefully biting down, first one and then the other. Sam makes the more beautiful noises in response.

You finally back off when each nipple is puffy and over-sensitive. Only then do you move up further and capture his mouth with your own. He submits easily to the kiss.

“Such a good boy for me,” you murmur, running your fingers through his hair. “How do you feel?”

“Good” Sam answers. “Really good.”

You smile and kiss him again. As you do so, you shift your hips so you can rub your pussy over the exposed head of his cock. He makes a desperate sound low in his chest, but manages to keep his hips still.

“‘M close,” he suddenly says.

You immediately push yourself up onto your knees, getting rid of that extra bit of stimulation before it pushes him over the edge. You watch the way his brow furrows as he pulls himself back all on his own.

“Color?”

“Green, ma’am.”

You reach down and pull back the panties again. His cock bobs up and the head bumps against your clit. You’re so wet, you’re practically dripping, and you lower yourself to let the shaft rub between your folds, spreading around that natural lubrication.

“Do you want this, sweetheart?” you ask, pressing kisses along the line of his collarbone.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

He bites his lip. Then, “Please, may I fuck you, ma’am?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

You curl your fingers around the base and line the head of his cock up with your entrance. Slowly- very slowly- you sink down onto him. He groans and his arms flex in his bonds. When your hips meet his, Sam’s eyes flutter closed and he takes several deep breaths.

“Think you can make me come before you do?” you ask.

He bites his lip, eyes opening to meet yours. “I… I don’t know.”

“How about a deal. If you come first, I get to lock up this gorgeous cock of yours for a week. If I come first, I’ll take you to a store and buy you new panties.” You’re going to buy him more panties anyways. The difference is he gets to come and have a say in the panties.

“Deal.”

“Get to work, baby boy.”

He immediately begins to grind his hips up, his pelvis rubbing against your clit and sending little sparks of pleasure through your pussy. You brace your hands on his chest, rubbing the tips of your fingers over his nipples.

“Not fair,” he growls, giving a particularly hard thrust.

“Says who?” you say with a grin.

His hands curl around the bars of the headboard, bracing himself so he can thrust into you with more force. You gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure, eyes going wide. Sam grins.

Sam has skill. You might’ve forgotten how good he is. You’ve always said, it’s not the size of the dick that matters most, it’s how they use it. Sam Winchester has a big dick and he knows exactly how to use it. You find yourself hurtling toward that edge much faster than expected.

When you come, you come hard. Your pussy clenches around the hard cock inside you. Sam grunts, pushes in deep, and comes in a series of hot spurts.

“I win,” he says triumphantly as you slump against his chest.

“You win,” you agree. “I was a little worried you were going to come in five seconds, unlike the last time we tried orgasm denial.”

“Shut up, that was one time! I’ve had some practice since then.”

“And you’ve progressed very well,” you assure him, rolling off to curl against his side. “Now, let’s talk panties. Is pink your preferred color? Because I think you would look amazing in a blue.”

“I unearthed a new kink, didn’t I?”

“You started this, buddy. Have you tried silk? Or do you prefer lace?”

He groans. “Can we maybe untie me first?”

“Nope. I like a captive audience.”

“I hate you.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”


End file.
